Shock the Vote
by CadaverBlue
Summary: Ever wonder who the CSI's vote for? Celebrate Election Day with this Election Day CSI fic. Response to the weekly Unbound Improv challenge.


Title: Shock the Vote

Rating: G

Summary: Ever wonder who the CSI's vote for? Celebrate Election Day with this Election Day CSI fic. Response to the weekly Unbound Improv challenge.

A/N: I am a Kerry/Edwards supporter so this fic might seem a tad anti-Bush. But I respect everyone's opinions, even if they are wrong. No Beta for this fic so all mistakes are mine.

--------------------------

"You're kidding. Grissom?"

"Oh yah! I saw his sample ballot on his desk!"

"I would never expect Grissom to be a...to be a..."

"A Republican!" Sara yelled.

"He's a Bush monger!" Nick exclaimed right as Sara took a sip of coffee and sprayed it everywhere. Warrick, Nick and herself sat in the break room laughing over hot coffee.

"Oh man, I always thought Grissom was a Democrat."

"Shows how much we know."

"He sure seems like a Democrat," Sara giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grissom exclaimed walking into the break room. Nick and Warrick stared blankly at Sara while threw her hand over her mouth to prevent an outburst of laughter.

"I just saw on your desk and...uh...err," Nick tried to explain.

"We were a bit surprised." Warrick said.

"That I am a Republican?" Grissom exclaimed.

"Well yah!"

"You just always seemed like a Democrat."

"Well I've been a Republican since I was 18. I take it you are all Democrats?"

"Yah."

"Uh Huh."

"Totally."

"I'm not," Catherine said, walking into the break room behind Grissom.

"Well good, that makes two of us."

"Don't forget Hodges." Sara said, laughing.

"He's just too wicked to be a tree hugger." Nick exclaimed.

Sara giggled and drew Grissom attention towards her. He loved her giggle.

"I bet Eckley is a Republican." Warrick said spawning contagious laughter through out the room.

"Ok, settle down, assignments," Grissom said, handing out manila envelopes.

"Nick, Warrick you've got a DB at the Montecito. Cath, Sara, you're with me. We've got a DB at a residence in Henderson."

Catherine hoped in the front seat, which forced Sara to slide in the back. Grissom was the driver of course.

"So have you ladies voted?" Grissom asked.

"This morning," Catherine said, staring straight ahead.

"I sent my absentee in a few weeks ago," Sara said staring at Grissom in the rear-view mirror.

"My good little voters." He said peering into the mirror at Sara who gave him a smile

"Just doing our civic duty." Catherine said.

Grissom snickered as he pulled up to the scene. It was a big sand colored house surrounded by identical houses up and down the block. Brass was standing on the driveway flipping through his writing pad. Grissom hoped out of the car and helped Sara carry the kits while Catherine walked up ahead to Brass.

"You're going to love this!" Brass exclaimed, leading them to the open garage.

"44 year-old Jordan Thacher, just doing his civic duty." Brass said with a grin. Sara shot a glare towards Grissom.

"Was this man a poll worker or a voter?" Sara asked.

"Voter, he's got the ballot right in his hand."

"That's creepy," Catherine said.

Sara nodded.

"He's a Republican apparently, witnesses say he was shouting obscene things about Kerry just before he collapsed." Brass said.

"Who you voting for Brass?" Sara asked.

I don't know if I want to say."

"Good idea, no one is safe." Catherine quipped.

"Is David ready to pronounce?" Grissom asked.

Brass nodded.

Before David took off with the deceased, Sara grabbed the ballot out of the victim's hand and put it in an evidence bag.

"Never got the ballot to the box," She said.

After finishing up at the scene, Catherine, Sara and Grissom headed back to the lab. The post from the Doc showed that the victim died of heart failure, but from all accounts he had a perfectly healthy heart. Grissom passed the full layout rooms to his office with a big black box, he could barely see over the top.

"Excuse me," He said, pushing his way through the hallways.

Reaching his office he set the box on the floor and donned some latex gloves. Carefully opened the box and started taking out voter's ballots.

"What are you doing?" Sara said, walking into Grissom's office.

"Just eliminating suspects." He said, grabbing more ballots and setting them on his desk.

"Care to explain?" Sara said, leaning in the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"Well Tox came back and the vic was poisoned, and I want to know by who."

"How are 300 ballots going to help you?"

"Well there will be trace of the poison the ballot."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the ballot that was found in the victims hand's was not his."

"I am so lost." She said.

"Just help me sort these out." He said.

"Hanging Chads, dimpled Chads..." Sara started.

"Pregnant Chads." Grissom said, looking up to smile at Sara.

"Those are dangerous."

"Just don't get it all over your desk, or they'll wonder what's been going on in here."


End file.
